Prompt Drabbles: Short and Sweet
by gooseberrie
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for various prompts at the Hogwarts Online forum. Various characters and pairings.
1. Don't Forget Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Really and truly.

A/N: Written for the prompt: 'Don't forget me, my love, please?'

* * *

I don't want to leave you. But I need to get out of here.

_It's only a few more months until graduation._

Umbridge will probably have chopped my hand off by then, or something.

_I thought you cared more about me. About us._

I do care, can't you see that? I can't live like this, though. I need to be free.

_I'm not going to convince you, am I? Fine, then. There's no point trying to stop you._

Glad you've seen sense.

_Fred? _

Yes, Ange?

_Don't forget me, my love, please?_

How could I possibly forget you? You're part of me.

_Promise, though?_

Cross my heart.

_I won't forget you. Ever._

* * *

Please, please review?


	2. Should We Really Be Doing This?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I solemnly swear.

A/N: Written for the prompt: 'Should we really be doing this?'

* * *

He catches her eye from across the common room and waves her over. She wonders what he could possibly want with _her, _quiet little Marlene, of all people.

When he says he wants to take her somewhere, she nearly dies of embarrassment. James and Peter immediately start making inappropriate jokes, and she wants to hit _him, _for the way he is grinning smugly at her.

He drags her outside and down several corridors. They finally stop, near a statue of a hump-backed old witch.

'We are going to go to Hogsmeade.' he says. It is a statement, not a question, and she just nods her head.

'But the Hogsmeade weekend isn't for months. Why are you telling me now?' she says, immediately seeing flaws in his plan.

He grins, and pulls out his wand.

'Ah, Marlie, Marlie, Marlie. I don't go to Hogsmeade when the teachers tell us to. I go when I _want _to.'

She should have known. He taps the statue, and a hole appears there.

'In you get.'

She finds herself in an earthy passage, and once he has slid down beside her, she turns towards him.

'Should we really be doing this?'

Sirius Black smiles that stupid, stupid, _irresistible _smile of his, his dark hair falling into his face.

'Of course not. But since when has that stopped me?'

* * *

Pretty please with sugar on top? Reviews make my day!


	3. Revelations

_Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Full stop. _

Written for the prompt: 'Revelations'. Please, please review?

* * *

He is unsure of what exactly this feeling inside of him _is. _Is it pride, that his achievements will finally be recognised? Is it embarrassment, that the boy knows now, knows about his feelings for Lily? Is it sadness, that her son is going to die after all he has gone through?

It seems to be a mixture of all three, and some other emotions thrown in as well. He sits there, wherever _there _is, watching Potter making revelations. About him, about his feelings.

He sees the boy straighten up, standing in Dumbledore's office (it was never _his_), and then he feels a hand on his arm. He turns sharply.

'_Lily?' _

'Yes, Severus. Were you watching Harry?'

He nods. 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm here to take you _on._'

'On? On where?'

'Just on.' she says simply. She was always like that; she could silence his questions with a look.

She takes his hand for the first time in nearly 25 years, and together, they walk through the whiteness to somewhere better.


	4. Birthday Present

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own.

A/N: I don't normally ship George/Luna, but the idea came to me, and I couldn't refuse it! Written for the prompt: 'Birthday present'

* * *

It is my birthday; my first birthday without my twin. It's the first time I haven't shared a cake, or presents. It's the first time I haven't had a party.

'Hello, George.'

_What the hell is Luna Lovegood doing in our – no, my – no, our shop?_

Her hair is loose, streaming around her shoulders, and she is wearing her Butterbeer cork necklace.

'I've brought you something. To help.'

She sounds unusually serious, staring at me with those huge, misty grey eyes. And then, from behind her back, she pulls out a turtle. A real, live turtle.

_This is taking it a bit far. I mean, I knew she was weird, but I never thought she was this crazy! What on earth do I want with a turtle?_

I just look at her. She holds the turtle out to me, and I take it, having absolutely no idea what else to do. I stare at it, sitting there in my hands. It blinks lazily up at me, and I find it strangely calming.

'Do you know why I got you a turtle?'

I shake my head blankly.

'According to Native American tradition, the turtle symbolises healing, love and protection.'

She has returned to her usual dreamy voice, but I am busy looking at my new turtle. It is kind of cute, now that I come to think of it. I could definitely get used to this feeling, of it sitting there in my hands.

It is the weirdest birthday present I have ever received, but somehow, it is the best one I have ever received as well.

'I'm not even going to ask how you knew what a turtle represents to Native Americans.'

It is the first time I have spoken since Fred died, and the smile on my face is actually genuine.


	5. First Kiss

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Written for the prompt: 'first kiss'

* * *

'Remus, I love you. And I know, and you know, that you love me too.'

'Yes, but...'

'Why is there always a _but_?'

'Because, Tonks, I – '

She cuts him off, by pressing her lips against his. At first, he is about to pull away, but then she slips her arms around his neck, and he stops thinking as his hands finally reach into that bubblegum pink hair that he loves.

Secretly, he thinks part of the reason he loves her is because she is so confident, and outgoing, things he never was and never will be. Maybe what they say about opposites attracting really is true.

When they break apart, he opens his mouth to say something, but she puts a finger to his lips.

'You talk too much.' she says, but she is smiling as she kisses him again.


	6. I've Just Seen A Face

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _**

_A/N: Written for the prompt: the lyrics of I've Just Seen a Face by The Beatles. The lyrics are in italics. Enjoy!_

* * *

_I've just seen a face ,_

She is the most beautiful girl Cedric Diggory has ever seen. He doesn't know what exactly it is about her that sets her apart, but it is there. This _something _that makes her special, more important than all the others.

_I can't forget the time or place where we just met._

He knows it off by heart: 11.30 in the morning on Tuesday 27th September 1994, halfway along the Charms corridor. She bumps into him because she has her nose buried in a book, and he knows then that she is a Ravenclaw. She falls backwards and the contents of her bag spill all over the floor, so he bends down to help her. He is the one who knocked her over in the first place, after all. And then she looks up at him, smiling, and he feels like he has just been hit over the head with a cauldron.

_She's just the girl for me,_

After their first meeting, he looks for her everywhere. He notices the little things, like how she is always willing to help her friends, and how her hair is never exactly right, but she doesn't see. To him, she is perfect. He knows that she is just right for him; now all he has to do is get her to see that too.

_And I want all the world to see we've met._

When he asks her to the Yule Ball, he asks her in front of all her friends. He can see, out of the corner of his eye, the jealous looks they throw her way, but he has eyes only for her. She stares at him, looking shocked, and she seems to be searching for something in his face. He looks straight back at her, trying to tell her with his eyes how much he _needs _her to say yes, and then she gives him one of her little half-smiles. After what seems like decades, she opens her mouth.

'That- that would be great, Cedric!'

He beams, and so does she. He just can't help himself anymore; he takes a couple of steps forward and kisses her. Her friends are giggling and whispering, but all he is interested in are the way her arms have wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

* * *

Any of you who haven't guessed, 'she' is Cho... of course! Please, please review and tell me what you thought!


	7. Giving It Up

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter about as much as I own the universe; i.e., Not At All. You should know the drill by now. ;)

Enjoy this, it came to me in a flash of inspiration. I couldn't resist it, now could I? P.S. Written for the prompt: 'passion'.

* * *

He knew, right from the very beginning, that it wouldn't last. She would come to her senses and leave, because what they were doing was not what was supposed to happen. That didn't stop it hurting when she told him.

'Dean... Dean, we have to end this.'

Maybe it was the pitying look in her eyes, maybe it was the way she was wringing her hands nervously, maybe it was the fact that he could see a picture of her and Ron sitting behind her on the dresser. But whatever it was, something inside him cracked, and before he knew it, he had jumped to his feet, towering above her.

'You never really cared, did you? I was just something to pass the time, so you could forget the war. All along, you were just going to go running back to little Ronnie, weren't you? _Weren't you?' _

He shook her, a lot harder than he should have; too angry to care about the shocked look that was on her face.

'D-Dean, I just-'

'You just what? I bloody _love_ you, Hermione, and you don't give a damn! You never did.'

She just looked at him, her brown eyes filling with tears, and he suddenly felt disgusted at himself.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry, it's just... I don't want to end this. I love you, and I know you love me too. It doesn't have to be this way.'

'I'm-I'm sorry, Dean, but it does. I'm doing what's right, what's right for _both _of us.'

She said the last part with extra force, sounding like she was trying to convince herself as well as him.

'You're not doing what's right. You're doing what's easiest. There's a difference, Hermione.'

It didn't stop her leaving him. Leaving his passion, his frenzied kisses in dark rooms, his strong arms around her waist. For Ron, for his safety, his slow, steady, plodding love, his odd moods and irritating freckles. Because Ron and Hermione was what was _supposed _to happen, not Dean and Hermione. Never Dean and Hermione.

* * *

I love R/Hr, don't get me wrong. But I just fell in love with this idea! Please, please review? x


	8. This Is What She Remembers

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all!

Written for the prompt: 'uncertainty'. Enjoy! :)

* * *

'_Are you sure you want to do this?' _

_She can see the uncertainty in his eyes. _

'_Lisa? Do you really want to risk your life?'_

'_What's the other option, Terry? Run away with the Slytherins? I don't think so! The time has come for the battle. We have to fight them, it's the only way to end it!' _

_The doubt written across his face recedes slightly, as he takes her hands. _

'_OK. I guess I knew, really. We all knew that we would have to fight.'_

_She just nods, looking at his dark hair flopping over his too-pale face. _

'_But why, Lisa? Why is it that we have to battle for our lives before we've even left school?'_

'_I know, love. I know it's not right, but it's what we have to do. If we just... get through this, then everything can be normal again.' _

'_Lisa? You know I love you, right?'_

'_I know. I love you too.'_

'_Forever.'_

This is what she remembers, as she puts his favourite flowers on his grave, the tears spilling down her cheeks.


	9. I'm Not Frightened Of This World

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own.

Written for the prompt: 'I'm not frightened of this world, believe me.'

* * *

'Fleur, darling, I need to speak to you.'

'Yes, maman?'

The beautiful woman and the pretty blonde-haired girl sit down at their kitchen table.

'Fleur, boys will be interested in you soon.'

'I know, maman. You don't have to tell me.'

'Sweetheart, you must be careful. Many of these boys will just hurt you. The world is a dangerous place for a beautiful young woman like you.'

'I'm not frightened of this world, believe me!'

The mother smiles fondly at her confident little girl.

'When I was your age, I was just the same. So sure of myself, nothing could possibly hurt _me._ I don't blame you, it is the way children are.'

'I'm not a _child. _I'm twelve years old!'

'If you say so, love.'

As the tall, willowy woman puts her arm around her daughter, she know that life will not be easy for her. But she also knows that, as long as Fleur keeps faith in herself, she will be alright.

* * *

A/N: Ok, ok, I know the whole thing should have been in French. Just imagine it was, 'kay? :)


	10. Glimpses into the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone/thing you recognise!

A/N: This was written for the Prompt of the Day at Hogwarts Online : '**daffodils**' (26/03/11). Hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)

* * *

'Here, Mummy. I brought these for you. It's Mother's Day.'

The small, round-faced boy places presents her with a bunch of daffodils, neatly tied together with a purple bow. She stares at the tall green stalks, the clustered yellow heads of the flowers for a long time, not speaking. Something stirs in the back of her mind, like a mouse waking from hibernation, trying to push its way out through the mystery that has clouded her life. You see, these things come to her in little flashes, flickering light bulbs deep in her memory.

_She is walking with a handsome man, along the road through the woods, where the daffodils grow free. It is March, and spring is starting to show everywhere she looks. The man smiles at her nervously as they reach their special bench, before he pulls a velvet box out of his pocket. _

'Look, Alice dear, isn't that lovely? Little Neville remembered Mother's Day! And he even made you a lovely card, see?'

She is jerked out of her thoughts by the woman with falsely sweet voice. She wishes that she could remember more, know what happens next. But that's the thing – they are just flashes. As hard and far as she strains her mind, that is all she can come up with: glimpses into the past.


End file.
